Parabol
by Niu
Summary: Aquele contato, aquele corpo morno tão próximo ao seu, fazia-o se lembrar de que estava vivo, de que ainda era capaz de sentir e talvez até amar. Fazia-o ver que não estava sozinho.


**Parabol**

_Nota: Essa pode ser considerada uma songfic das musicas Parabol/Parabola do Tool. _

**Obs: Bem, essa é minha primeira fic de Naruto, e antes de qualquer coisa, eu gostaria de fazer uma denuncia. Minha fic de Gundam Wing "Passion", que pode ser conferida no meu perfil, foi praticamente plagiada por uma escritora de Naruto, a Hawkfield, com o nome de "Pasión". Então, se você é leitor dessa fic, por favor, leve em consideração que ela é uma copia adulterada de uma fic escrita por outra pessoa e que eu já entrei em contato com a autora e ela não me respondeu, nem muito menos tirou a fic do ar. Considero isso uma grande falta de respeito pelo meu trabalho e espero que ela tome uma providencia quanto a isso. Para quem quiser conferir, o link da fic dela está aqui: www[PONTO]fanfiction[PONTO]net/s/4225724/1/Pasion **

* * *

Lembrava-se da primeira vez em que o teve nos braços. Aqueles enormes olhos negros o fitando com uma adoração e curiosidade distintas, enquanto as pequenas mãozinhas seguravam a gola de sua blusa, num pedido mudo para que não o deixasse ir. E não pretendia deixar. Aquele contato, aquele corpo morno tão próximo ao seu, fazia-o se lembrar de que estava vivo, de que ainda era capaz de sentir e talvez até amar. Fazia-o ver que não estava sozinho.

E fora com ternura que o abraçara, que fechara os olhos e se entregara àquele contato, sentindo seu coração acelerar ao ouvir o suave suspiro que lhe deixou os lábios. Os bracinhos enlaçaram seu pescoço, num mudo gesto de carinho e devoção e, para si, aquilo significou mais que qualquer outro que recebera em toda sua vida. Sem que percebesse, ou sequer pudesse evitar, havia se perdido naquele abraço e sabia que não teria mais volta. Era como se houvesse sido escolhido para estar ali, naquele momento, com aquele corpo tão perto do seu.

Não teve remorsos ao sacrificar tudo pela felicidade dele, pela vida dele, por ele. Porque nada, absolutamente nada para si era mais importante que ele. E o faria novamente, morreria mil vezes se isso o fizesse feliz, mas nunca deixaria de se arrepender das palavras duras que fora obrigado a dizer para que o fizesse forte; nunca deixaria de se arrepender por tê-lo feito sofrer tanto, por tê-lo deixado para trás. Mas o que mais lhe doía, em todos esses anos, era o fato de ter sido tão odiado por ele. A culpa fora inteiramente sua e aquele ódio havia sido necessário; ou era o que insistia em repetir para si mesmo a cada vez que sentia a violência de seu próprio sofrimento o assolar, sem nunca demonstrar ou sequer deixar transparecer esse fato. Nada poderia ser feito por si ou por ele. O que importava era que ele estava vivo e forte, e que poderia escolher seu próprio caminho sem qualquer tipo de influências ou medos. Ele estava bem.

E agora, em seu ultimo minuto de vida, na ultima vez em que o olhava nos olhos, não conseguia permitir que as lágrimas escorressem pelos seus, não conseguia deixar-se demonstrar o quanto o amava, o quanto fizera por ele, para protegê-lo. Toda a luta fora forjada, para que assim ele pudesse se sentir vingado pelo dano que fora causado em sua infância, jamais desconfiando dos verdadeiros motivos para aquele acontecimento. Jamais sequer imaginando que ele havia sido, e sempre fora, sua verdadeira fonte de luz, a única coisa que o mantivera vivo por tanto tempo e agora, com a visão embaçada por sua eminente cegueira, ainda conseguia distinguir os traços daqueles belos olhos negros.

- Me desculpe, Sasuke. Mas não terá uma próxima vez. – Sussurrou, cutucando-o na testa como costumava fazer quando eram crianças e ele sabia que aquele era seu gesto de afeto, reservado apenas para ele; e então deixou-se cair, em seu ultimo suspiro, um leve sorriso em seus lábios por finalmente estar em paz e, num ultimo momento, ter visto nos olhos negros que tanto adorava e que se encontravam repletos de choque, que uma parte dele ainda o amava e talvez sempre o amaria. E que toda sua dor havia sido uma ilusão.

_______________________________________________

"_This body holding me reminds me of my own mortality. Embrace this moment. Remember. We are eternal. All this pain is an illusion."_


End file.
